darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
774
After the location of his coffin is discovered, Dirk attacks Tim and then later Judith. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century, a time when the great house was caught up in events more bizarre and evil than it has ever known. On this night a young man seeks safety in a deserted house. While under a mysterious spell he has comitted murder. Now a fugitive from justice, he will soon discover that he is not the only victim of the supernatural at Collinwood. Tim climbs into the cellar of Peabody's Farm and discovers an empty coffin hidden there. Not long after, Dirk Wilkins arrives and tells Tim that he has been hiding there as well. Tim is confused, but then Dirk reveals his secret, and bites Tim. Back at the school Trask accuses Rachel of having plotted with Tim in Minerva's murder. She denies any involvement and claims that she has no knowledge of Tim's whereabouts. Trask tells her that she can prove her innocence by remaining at the school - for only by doing that will he know that she is not giving any aid to Tim. A moment later Judith Collins arrives, offering her condolences to the newly widowed Gregory. His mood changes very quickly, as he goes from being angry accuser to the grief-stricken husband. Judith's heart goes out to him and tells him that his life must go on. Trask thinks Barnabas might help Rachel. Judith agrees as they were always close. She has a carriage and will get to the Old House faster and explain to Barnabas not to help Rachel. Trask, when Judith leaves, calls Evan. Judith goes to the Old House. Dirk comes in. Judith questions him but when he refuses to give any straight answers she gives him 24 hours to pack and get off the estate. He predicts that soon he will be the master and she the servant. Dirk bites her. Rachel arrives later but looks into the window and sees Judith inside so she runs away. Trask comes to the Old House and sees Judith’s fang marks. Trask guesses, correctly, that it was Dirk who attacked her. Rachel goes to the Peabody Farm. Dirk comes in to Rachel and moves toward her, menacingly. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Gregory: Rachel, you have always occupied a very special place in my thoughts. There is no one who would like to believe in your innocence more than I. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins *Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * Evan Hanley's telephone number is Collinsport 7453. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Rachel: Where's Tim? * TIMELINE: The Collins family have been looking for Dirk for the past two days. It was the "other evening" when Dirk told Jamison about Barnabas being a vampire. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Judith knocks on the door of the Old House, the door opens slightly. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 774 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 774 - What's Up Dirk The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 774Category:Dark Shadows episodes